Sex Ed, My Own Birds and Bees
by Wolf on the Edge
Summary: No Werewolves AU "Life is not really complicated like I said, until it is. I start thinking about girlfriends or boyfriends and 'OH MY GOD do I have to give him the 'sex talk'" Humor/Family/Romance, ratings may change in later chapters.
1. How It All Started

Sorry i didnt continue my other story, i have no idea how, yet. Yeah. So this is my second fic i've ever written, easy on me. i'm Indonesian, so any grammar, or spelling mistakes, i apologize in advance.

and i do not own TW, no matter how much i want to rub those faces on mine, it belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV.

* * *

Chapter 1

**How It All Started**

Hi, my name is Stiles, and this is the story of my rather interesting/complicated life.

I'm a grad med student, and now I'm a Doctor at Beacon Hills Hospital. My dad called me a genius because, well he's my dad and he just wanted to make me feel good about myself, or maybe the fact that i became a doctor right after I graduated from Berkeley at such a young age. After I graduated from high school, I spent almost three years studying criminology, I don't know, it's like it's in the Stilinskis' gene. But then I decided to become a doctor instead, because I just couldn't stand it anymore. Standing there crying watching the person you love dying in front of you. So when I finally realized that it's just the two of us, my dad and I, against the world, I need to take care of him, cause he's all I got left. I'm 23, turning 24 in two months, oh and did I mention that I have a 14 year-old son? Yeah.

Well I'd like to think of him as my son, but my dad insisted that he could be my little brother instead. He's not sure if I can take care of another human being other than myself, let alone a 14 year-old boy .

He was all like "You can barely take care of yourself, how are you going to take care of another human being? And remember that fish you bought when you were 12? Yeah"

"Dad! That was ages ago! And besides it was not my fault that the fish ate a lot more than they can chew, or in their case a lot more than they can gulp? I don't know exactly the mechanism of how they eat their food, do they swallow them whole? So no, it wasn't my fault!"

"You were supposed to feed them like three times a day, not everytime you see their food are all eaten. I found them with belly on top floating, lifeless, and I'm sure their family at the fish shop you bought them from miss them so bad"

"DAD OH MY GOD! You're being dramatic!"

So yeah, he was not sure about the adopting stuff, but he's a human too. No human can bear to see another human suffering the way that kid did. So eventually I managed to convince him that I can take care of that kid.

"Dad, I promise you okay, I can and will raise him good. They way you raised me. Look at me, I'm a doctor now see?"

"Okay, when you put it that way. But, on a few conditions"

"Shoot"

"You and I will take care of all the paper stuff to make him legal to be adopted, until then he will stay with me, and when it's all done, you can take him to your place. And if anything , anything at all happen to you or him, you give me a call okay? No buts, just call me alright?"

"Okay dad, I will, I promise. And don't worry, once he and I are good to go, we are going to have so much fun!"

"Actually, that's what I'm most worried about" he sigh.

I found the kid on our porch on my way out after a nice little Friday night dinner with my dad. When I found him, he was wearing wornt out clothes, and there were bruises and cuts all over his body. He had a fever, and he was unconscious when I found him. So I took him inside, put him on the couch, put a blanket over him and put a wet cloth on his forehead. We waited until he's conscious, and when he was, dad offered him a warm soup and a warm glass of milk. We could tell that he was starving. When he was done with his food we started asking him questions. His name is Andrew, and when dad asked his last name, he wouldn't tell us. I gave him my old clothes that dad still keep in my old room and told him to clean himself up and take my old room if he wanted to sleep.

It had been a few days since I had found him, and that's when the idea hit me. I've never been with anyone -relationship wise- maybe this was exactly what I needed. If I wanted a real commitment, maybe I could start with this. I mean, I'm a doctor, I'm capable of providing this kid's needs. I'm not loaded, but I'm pretty proud of how my life turned out. I have my old-now-modified-jeep as my car, I have a pretty nice apartment, I have a good job. Yes. So I came to my dad to pitch him this idea, and well, you already knew his reaction. But when I told Andrew this idea, this was how it went.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yes a hundred and ninety nine percent sure. I mean if you're okay with this. And dad will help us with all the paper and stuff. Don't worry, he's the sheriff, he knows what he's doing. Right dad?" I kinda yelld the last part so dad could hear it.

…..

"Dad?"

Still no response, but then there was a groan.

"Right, so, it's up to you now, are you okay with this?"

"Yeah. I mean I have no where else to go, but…"

"No more buts, it's okay, you're family now"

"Okay"

I did a fist pump at this "Perfect, now all we have to do is wait for the paper to be done, and we're ready to go" and he nodded.

And there was silent, and I'm pretty known to not capable of standing silent moment, so I went and ask him something pretty stupid.

"And uhm…you don't have to call me..you know, 'Dad' if you don't want to…I mean..yet. You can just call me by my name, you do know my name right? Well it's Stiles, actually it's Stilinski, but I'd like to be called Sti-"

"Yes, I know your name"

"Okay, good, perfect…uhm you didn't actually give me an answer..so…"

And he just gave me a weird look

"Okay no 'Dad' for now then, but maybe 'Papa'?"

And he gave me another weirder look

"No? okay, ahah I was just kidding" I laughed awkwardly

So that's the story how there's a 14 year old boy now living in my apartment. It's not really complicated like I said, until it is. I start thinking about girlfriends or boyfriends and 'OH MY GOD do I have to give him the 'sex talk'. Yeah, my life is complicated.

* * *

So there's no Sterek here yet, hopefully there will be on the next chapter yes? what do you think? is it good? mediocre? bad? give me your thoughts and maybe ideas too! please leave review, i love them!


	2. You Can Laugh, But It's Not a Joke

So i've decided that i'm going to make this story a slow build, so there'll be no Sterek yet for the first few chapters and i'm hoping you guys are okay with that

do not own TW, belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV

and here you go Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

**You Can Laugh, But It's Not a Joke**

"You what!?"

"You heard me"

"But how? I mean are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Well, it's not really an idea, when that said idea is already done, but yeah, I'm sure. I can totally do this."

"Okay, so when can we go see him?"

"We? Wait, is Allison there?"

"Uh, yeah, and Jackson, and Lydia, and Dan-"

There was a rustle sound on my phone

"Yo Stilinski!"

Ugh, I knew whose voice this belonged to, "What is it Jackson?"

"Is it true? You're adopting a kid? Oh god this is going to be so much fun to watch"

He was laughing so loud, that I had to put my phone away from my ears

"Yeah laugh it up all you want Jacks, but this is not a joke okay? I'm being serious, I think if my dad could handle me all this time, I can manage taking care of a 14 year old. And besides, he's not much of a kid anymore, I mean being 14 and all"

"Okay if you say so, jus-"

Again, there's a rustle sound

"Hi Stiles!"

Oh I knew this voice! I used to love it, I still kinda do

"Hey Lydia"

"I'm happy to hear the news, but if you're doing this because, you know, you're having problems, in the relationship department, then it's not gonna end up good for you and that kid, so I'm gonna ask you probably the exact same thing people did, are you sure? Like a hundred percent sure?"

"Yes Lyd, I'm sure, why do people keep asking me that? What because I am this spazz guy that keeps breaking things, that i can't possibly have a kid?" I got a little carried away. I've had enough of this question, why couldn't people believe that I could be an adult for once. Yes I know that this is not like the fish that I bought when I was 12, but I knew what I was doing when I adopted him, and I know now. But then I realized that they're just looking out for me, "Sorry"

"No it's okay Stiles, I understand, I mean this is big, huge even, but we're here if you need any help okay?"

"I know, and thank you, can you put Scott back on?"

"Wait, Danny wants to talk to you too"

Ah Danny, I love this guy. He's that kind of gay guy everyone wants to be friends with. I mean he's sweet, and caring, and god those dimples. If I were, you know, swinging for a different team, and if he weren't one of my best buds, I think I might be falling for him. I don't know, I myself am not sure where my sexual orientation stands, I just find both sexes attractive, if not hot.

"Hey Stiles"

"Yo Danny! How's everything?"

"Everything's good. But let's not talk about me, what about you? This is awsome Stiles, I can't believe you're having a kid! I can't wait to see him. I've always wanted to play uncle, but you said he's 14 right? Maybe I'll get to play big brother instead, 'uncle' gives me old vibe anyway, and I'm not that old"

I chuckled at that, he's right, we're all still pretty young, "You got a point there, I mean, when I asked him to call me dad, he literally gave me a weird look, but I'm gonna keep trying"

"Yeah you do that. So you wanted to talk to Scott?"

"Yeah, can you give him the phone?"

"Okay"

I miss talking to my friends, I mean, we don't live far away from each other, but we're adults now, and adults are always busy, well I'm always busy. Apparently they sometime hang out together, and almost everytime they asked me to come I said no, because there's always a new patient coming through the hospital door that needed to be taken care of, and they understood that I was busy. But this, this is a special occasion, I need to make time.

"Stiles"

"So Scott, I'll clear all my schedule next Saturday, are you all guys free?"

"Yeah, but what about Erika, Boyd, and Isaac though? I don't have their numbers"

"I'll give Erika a call and have her tell Boyd and Isaac, but i don't think Andrew will feel comfort-"

"Wait, you named him Andrew? Don't tell me you named him after that guy on that movie you made us watch over and over again"

"-able if you guys all come at the same time, so maybe after I introduce him to you guys, I'll tell Erika and the others and ask them to come, and no I did not name him after Andrew Garfield Scott, he was already named Andrew, I don't even know his last name, he wouldn't tell us"

"Maybe his last name is Garfield, that's why he wouldn't tell you. But it sounds like a good idea, so see you then?

"Yeah, love you bud!"

"Love you too!"

So that was Scott, my bestfriend. I've known him since like, forever. You might call it BBSK, cause it's true, we've been best buds since kindergarten. And the girl he's in love with? who's the girl with that beautiful hair and that gorgeous smile you ask? Her name is Allison. Hard to believe I know, but we met her at our first year at Beacon High, I think she fell in love with his uneven jawline. I don't know, and honestly, I don't want to know the details of their love life. And you might be wondering why the douche who made my school life a living hell is now a sort of one of my best buds. His name is Jackson. We kinda sorted things out on our way out of Beacon High, and I understood why he behaved the way he did. And the girl who's madly in love with him, whom also I had a huge crush on, her name is Lydia, she's like the love of my life, but I can finally understand now when people say "If you love someone, you have to let go" I mean, I wouldn't have let her go, if Jackson had'nt make her THAT happy. I mean seeing her smiling now, it makes me happy, and I think it's good enough, love is all about making the person you love happy right? So if letting go is what makes her happy, then so be it. And Danny, I already told you the reason why I love this dude. He's Jackson's bestfriend, and now he's my besfriend too! I think all this time, he's the one that kept Jackson on the track, I'm also pretty sure that Danny was the one who told Jackson to straightening things up with me, and that's just how awsome Danny is.

So when it's all planned, I came to Andrew's room to tell him my plan for Saturday. He's such a good kid, he just said yes and nodded and all. But I can still feel awkwardness everytime we talk, so I told him what I had in my mind at that moment.

"Andrew, you know you're family now right? You know you never really tell me anything about you"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"No no no, it's okay, I understand, I mean this is a lot to take in, but I want you to really feel like family. And by the way you look now, I don't take you as the shy kind of guy" I squinted my eyes, eyeing him from hair to toe. He's pretty tall for a kid his age. And he got this amazing blue sky eyes, and light brown hair. I swear to god he's like the young version of Chace-fcking-Crawford. Man girls are gonna freak out when this kid grows up, and I'm gonna be there like 'Hell yeah, that's my kid right there!', "Actually if I'm being honest, you're like the flirtatious, and sassy kind of guy, like Peter Parker when that black thing caught on his suit, you watched Spiderman too right?"

"You're funny, and yeah I did. And maybe I really need to talk to you more, like this. You make it seem easy"

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet buddy. So, you're really okay with my friends coming this Saturday?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them, they seem fun from the way you talk about them"

"They really are. Oh man I too can't wait for Saturday! Fist bumb!

"…."

"Too soon? Okay High Five then"

Yeah well, that went well

* * *

Yeah i really suck at tenses, if there are mistakes that make you a little confused, do not hesitate to tell me

and tell me what you think yes? leave review and stuffs! thanks!


End file.
